First Blood
by CaMoReN90
Summary: What if Alex Weiss didn't die in the explosion? What if he was saved and the ones who save him sold him to the biggest drug cartel runner around Hoyt Volker, who in turn sold him to his best human trafficking business partner 'Bami' Buck Hughes? And could the young technician be tamed and trained into a respectable and polite sex slave? What would happen if Buck actually... cared?
1. Enter Buck

It was too fucking bright.

Whatever it was it was too fucking bright, and he couldn't go back to sleep if those lights were on.

Groaning lowly brown eyes fluttered open only causing another groan of pain and irritation to leave his throat,

"What the fuck." Alex cursed under his breath. He didn't have a damn clue how he survived the explosion" he should have died, but... Unless he was in fact dead and this was judgement.

"Oh you're awake? Good I was beginning to think you never would wake up." A distant voice sounded. Well its not judgement Alex thought to himself sarcastically, then if it wasn't that then...

"Where am I?" Alex asked in a weak groan trying to blink to see who and where the voice was. He heard a more solid chuckle as Alex slowly started to come back to consciousness,

"You're in your new home now." The voice said in a thick accent, though Alex wasn't completely sure which one, it sounded English almost. Confusion wrecked the nerds mind,

"New home? What the-" Alex tried to look around the room frantically but the blinding white almost caused a headache and made him squint. There was another chuckle and that same gruff, accented voice said,

"Would you like my to turn the lights down?" Alex nodded swallowing thickly,

"Yes Please." Within seconds the blinding white disappeared and a low yellowish pink replaced it.

Blinking and allowing his eyesight to adjust Alex said,

"Thank you." He could now see the accented man standing in front of him. He was tall, muscled with thick, black, slicked back hair with a matching mustache and beard. He wore a hawaiian shirt open and had grubby looking jeans on. Alex saw he bore a deer head tattooed across his chest.

Biting his lip Alex shifted and tried to sit up when he noticed his hands were tied behind him and a rope was placed around his neck. Panic filled the young adult as he instantly started to get out of it, but only succeeded in the rope around his neck tightening somehow,

"What the fuck man!" He heard the admonishing clicking of the tongue before the man said,

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you, that's an old chinese rope job. When you move it tightened around your neck choking you to death." Adrenaline pumped through Alex's veins as he tried to get out of it until the rope started to cut off his airways. The guy wasn't joking when he said that. Struggling to swallow he rasped,

"What do you want?" The man casually strolled over and ran his hand down the nerds chest. Alex felt his stomach twist when one of the mans fingers rubbed one of his nipped through his shirt.

"Your everything." The man said simply. Scared Alex tried to move his chest away but the pressure on his neck tightened even more causing small stars to dance around his vision.

"Now look what you've done." Alex could barely hear the man now as blackness started to swirl around the corners of his eyes. The technician could not longer get air into his lungs, and right as the blackness swam around slowly taking him, air swooshed in all at once but then it was all gone.

~Time Skip~

Brown eyes slowly blinked open and a soft goran was let loose. Alex slowly came out of unconsciousness for the second time that day. Instantly he bolted up from his laying down position, and he frantically looked around the room. Alex still had his clothes on which he was thankful for, but his glasses laid on the table beside him just out of his reach. Even without his glasses he could tell he was in a basement and was laying on what seemed to be a four poster bed, and he thanked God that his hands were left untied as he sat up. He tried to stand but found his feet were chained to the bottom posts,

"What the fuck?" Alex, confused and panicked, pulled on the metal chain holding him. Inch long anklets were locked around his ankles preventing him from running and there was no getting out of it. Even though the technology was primitive there was no getting free without a key. Alex turned toward the bed side table about to look in one of the drawers but then let out a groan as the memories started to come back.

"That guy probably has the key. Fuck!" Alex cursed and punched the pillow out of frustration.

Where was he? And how the fuck did he get into this mess?! And that guy! Who was he and what did he want? What the fuck did he mean by 'New home'?

No fucking way was he staying here.

Alex snapped his head toward the sound of footsteps come from the stairs. The man with the deer tattoo and leaned against the doorway. And even though he was a little blurry without Alex's glasses he could see the smug smirk on the man's features.

"Nice to see you're awake...Again." With agitation already pumping Alex growled and said,

"Who the fuck are you?!" The man's dark eyes darkened even further threatening,

"You watch your language." Alex scoffed

"Fuck you!" There was a sharp sting across his face as his head was snapped to the side with the force from the slap.

Watch your language young man!" Alex, shocked and incredulous, gently caressed the side of his face that held a bright, red hand mark across his cheek.

"Now apologize to me." The man said in a firm voice. The technician felt rage flood his veins and he spat in the mans face,

"Fuck you, you fucking asshole!" It was then Alex realized his mistake as the red mist cleared and the man in front of him stood perfectly still looking calm. Which was never a good sign.

Then the man growled lowly from the back of his throat and wiped the young mans spit off his face,

"Well then. Since you're not going to play nicely the I guess we'll start with a punishment." Brown eyes narrowed as a new onslaught of fear and confusion hit the nerd.

"What the fu- Get away from me!" Alex yelled as the man started drawing closer to him. Before he could even try and throw a punch he found his hands held up even though he struggled, squirming trying to get the guy off of him,

"Fuck you!" He couldn't stop himself from yelling when he felt the bed dip and he was forced into a backbend as the guy pulled him by his hands backwards. The pressure on his arms and shoulders made him scream out in pain as he was bent in half.

But before he knew the stretching, straining pain was gone. Though the pain was replaced by fear as he felt his pants being shimmied down his body. Cursing himself for being so skinny Alex renewed his struggling trying to warm his way out of the mans iron grip which was not letting up.

"Fuck you! Let me go!" Alex screamed as he flailed around, now desperate to get away from the man as he felt his boxers being pulled down,

"Hold still or ole' Buck will make it worse." The man, apparently named Buck, hissed in Alex's ear. Scoffing Alex struggled even more cursing,

"Fuck off!"

That was that. Buck lifted a hand and brought it down full force on Alex's exposed derriere causing the nerd to let out a surprised yelp of pain before lifting his hand again and slapping the flesh once more. The young technician struggling intensifies screaming,

"Get off me! Stop it you sick Fuck!" Which only earned him an even harder swat to the ass. The sharp stinging slaps caused prickles of pain to shoot up his spin; each hit hurting more than the last. The rain of slaps and swats covered his entire ass, switching from cheek to cheek, redding each pale globe to its brightest form even as Alex squirmed trying to get out of the path of the blows.

It wasn't long before he became paralyzed with pain from the force behind each swat. His screams of pain were heard through the rest of the house which soon melted into sobs and broken up yelps. The brunette's ass was on fire while Buck continued to spank him, small uncomfortable welts started to form on Alex's fair skin before Buck moved downwards to his thighs on the 'sit-spot'. Moving the blows up and down hi ass and thighs drew even more beautiful yelps and sobs from the young adult.

Hot, salty tears ran down Alex's cheeks when the sharp pain was too much and without much thought the technician found himself begging,

"Please! Please stop! Please! I'm sorry!" Those must have been the magic words as the swats stopped falling. Grateful Alex whimpered pathetically while the tears free fell down his face. He could feel each movement around his swollen and newly beaten romp in his heightened sensitivity,

"Are you done?" A cool voice above him sounded, Alex quickly nodded not wanting any more of his 'punishment' to continue. He felt a looming sense of shame settle in his stomach making his throat close felt himself break down as he sobbed and sniffled trying to get a hold of himself. Buck gently rubbed the small of the nerds back in calming circles,

"Shh, it's over, it's all done. Have you learned your lesson?" Alex nodded blindly only to get a small warning tap as Buck corrected,

"Yes Mr. Buck I've learned my lesson." Alex was too far gone to even argue as he quickly corrected himself,

"Y-yes Mr. B-Buck I've l-learned m-my l-lesson." The brunette couldn't' keep the emotion down causing him to stutter through his words while he felt Buck's hands go down toward his ass and give it a small love tap making Alex jump at at the contact,

"Not going to swear at me again are you?"

"N-no Mr. Buck." Buck smirked as he got through in only one punishment. This kid really was worth the money. To cement his lesson Buck threatened,

"Because if you do I won't hesitate to beat this ass bloody understood?" Alex trembled definitely not wanting another spanking ,

"I promise I'll be good." He whimpered out while Buck slowly and gently pulled his boxers back over his reddened arse and just barely pulled on his jeans over them. Alex skin burned with the cloths sudden contact while Buck gently tried to maneuver him so he could stand,

"I'll hold you to that Alex." Buck leaned down and kissed the top of Alex's head whispering,

"Now get some rest."With that Buck left going up stairs.

Alex took an agonizing breath and sighed heavily curling up in a ball. The stinging slowly turned into a dull throbbing as he tried to close his eyes and get at least some rest. But falling asleep was hard while the dim cloud of shame from before came back plaguing the technicians mind and preventing him from actual sleep.

Eyes fluttering open he caught sight of the shackles. Alex chuckled softly to himself, he thought he left one hell in sacrifice, only to wake up in a hell worse than before.


	2. See No Evil

The sun shined bright in the blue skies warming everything its rays touched, which was very unusual for Englands rainy season. Oxford College was bustling as classes were let out and students raced to the next building. Only a set few were let out as their last class of the day was let out, one of those classes had been Advanced C Programming for Engineers, which the young Alex Weiss had taken and was enjoying every moment of it.

Sighing contently he leaned against a tree in his favorite campus park to set out on his homework. It was an easy quick packet of things needed to be done before the semester let out. Taking out his textbook the young technician started in, but didn't get far. His mind wandered to a certain student that he developed quite the crush on.

Biting his lip he sighed heavily realizing he wasn't going to get much work done thinking about her. Closing his textbook and pulling out his pack of cigarettes he lit one up and took a drag calming his mellow mood even more.

Looking up Alex felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her

Lara Croft

She was soo bad-ass! A great student, an understanding friend and just all out fun to be with. Not to mention hot as well. The boy felt something stir in his when he saw what she was wearing.

Light tan long sleeve with a short maroon frilled skirt and black leggings that hugged her taunt, squezzale...

Alex's cheeks burned bright as the stirring turned into a strong twitch. Shameful at the reaction he cleared his throat and tried to think of something else instead. But looking at her again he saw she was making a beeline toward him. The brunette chewed the inside of his cheek while his heart hammered within the confines of his chest; he looked up again and saw that she was indeed coming toward him.

Quickly he opened his textbook back up and snubbed his cigarette to make it look like he was actually doing something. Frantically he acted as though he was taking notes; upon hearing footsteps he looked up to see Lara standing there, books in hand, with that cute homogenous British smile across her face. That smile seemed to lift even the most downed spirits and brighten up the gloomiest day. Coughing Alex acted casually as he gave her a small smile back saying,

"Hey LC, what's up?" Lara raised an eyebrow before giggling softly saying,

"Sam and I were about to go get lunch, would you like to join us?" The brunette felt his heart stop. Lara Croft asked him. HIM, if he wanted to join her and her friend for lunch. Though Alex couldn't really call himself religious he definitely was thanking some being above controlling everything. Alex swallowed thickly as he stuttered,

"Uhh, y-yeah sure." Lara smiled sweetly before landing a kiss on his cheek,

"Great, I'll meet you outside on Dorm 3-A?" The young technician only nodded dumbly as the woman of his dreams waved and walked off,

"Man, you're one lucky son of a bitch." Upon hearing another male voice next to him Alex turned and sat there horrified seeing his new master Buck leaning against the tree, his cigarette hanging from his lips.

Alex bolted straight up from laying down, instantly coming out of the dream. Panting heavily while his heart pounded harshly in its chambers.

Looking around his heart started to crack seeing the dark, barely lit, shabby looking basement that had been holding him captive.

"It was only a dream." The brunette cursed at how weak his voice sounded; airy, scratchy and horse from the screaming. He looked up at the ceiling hearing footsteps going across the wooden floor boards.  
>Probably Buck getting a beer or something. Sighing heavily Alex fell back on to the bed covering his eyes with arm draped over his face. His mind racing to figure out just what the fuck just happened.<br>The young technician felt his throat close up with emotion as the image of Lara flashed through his mind. She was right there! It was real! She even kissed him for Fuck's sake!  
>But it wasn't real. It was just a dream. But this? This was real. The messy, stained mattress he was laying in was real. The aching pain all throughout his body was real. The sadistic son of a bitch that caused the pain and is keeping him locked up here was real. His current situation? That was real.<br>His ear perked up when he heard the door above the stairs being unlocked and the tall tale stomp of boots that sounded.  
>Slowly Alex sat up to see Buck leaning against the pillars a smirk on his face,<br>"Well good morning Love, did you sleep well?" The bespectacled man had to swallow his disgust and instead of cursing at him and earning a punishment, gave a curt nod. "Oh good! Fantastic!" Buck voice boasted loudly throughout the room as he made his way over him. It was then Alex flinched. He didn't like him being near him, mostly because he didn't know weather Buck was going to rape him or beat him. And with the way he'd been acting lately Alex prayed it was the later.  
>But however, Alex wasn't the religious type and found himself being subjected to a bed dip behind him and soon hands rubbing his sides.<br>Bile raised up his throat from hair twisting stomach as those hands went down his torso and resting on his hips. Closing his eyes tight and biting his lip hard Alex bite back a whimper as Buck's hips undulated against his still sore rump. The male almost puked when he felt a hot, wet, slippery tongue ran over the shell of his ear as the elder whispered,  
>"You wanna help Buck and earn some brownie points?" Alex couldn't find his voice as the sickness overtook him and all he could do was nod,<br>"Great!" Alex gasped in shock as a hard swat was placed on his recovering derrière. "Ya see ole Buck's gotta go take care of some things and since you've been soo good lately I thought you could watch over the house."

Alex felt his heart speed up with hope. Buck trusted him to watch the house. He had to fight to contain his excitement as Buck got off the bed and started to lead him up the stairs.  
>The moment Buck left Alex was outta there.<br>Playing his best poker face his listened as Buck explained,  
>"I've gotta talk to some friends of mine. I'll only be gone about an hour. So you can stay here in the kitchen, relax in the living room or you may go back to the basement." Yeah right like he was going back to that shit hole again.<br>Nodding expectedly he listened as Buck went on about things he could have when he was gone, only beer was off limits. Then without warning Buck turned and grabbed Alex by the throat squeezing making the younger rasp and try to pry his hands away only making the fingers tighter.  
>Alex, frightened and panicked, stopped struggling when Buck drew him closer; his eyes meaning business as he hissed,<br>"Don't you dare think about running, or I'll have your head on a spit faster then you could blink, understood?" Buck asked. Gasping and choking for air Alex nodded,  
>"Good boy." With that Buck released his grip and left Alex gasping for air on the floor as he left the house closing and locking the door behind him.<p>

When Alex recovered he rubbed his throat and slowly stood to his feet,  
>"Fucker! Could have just told me instead of choking me out, asshole." Scoffing he rolled his eyes and looked around. Still a shabby looking shit hole, but at least it was better than the basement. The 'dining room' was in front it the kitchen, which held rusting appliances.<br>"Probably doesn't even work." He scoffed to himself, biting the inside of his lip he wondered if Buck would let him fix them if they didn't.  
>Sighing shaking his head he looked over and saw the door. Buck would be long gone by now. Slowly Alex crossed over to the door and reached for the knob. Freedom was right there he would just have to take it.<br>Grabbing a hold of the door knob he tried to twist it open only to be stopped by a lock. All hope from before was crushed as he realized Buck must have locked it from the outside. Devastated and angry Alex punched the wood ignoring the pain that was given.  
>Head hanging he walked over to the fridge and cringed. There was barely anything in there: a few beers, and two plates of molded food.<p>

No wonder he had been so sick lately, the fucker didn't have healthy food. Disgust ran through him as he brushed off Bucks rule on the beer and cracked one open.  
>It was lukewarm and gross but with the devastation and the perk of having it he shrugged its taste off and drank it anyway.<br>Taking a swig he sighed and walked around a little more. The living room was in better shape than the kitchen. The couch looked relatively new along with a small box Tv with antennas. Cable.  
>Alex smirked figuring that if Buck allowed him he could definitely fix the Tv and watch anything he wanted.<br>With temptation getting the best of him Alex reasoned that Buck would enjoy it so much he wouldn't get in trouble. Setting the beer on the small home made coffee table the technician set to work.  
>~Time Skip~<br>About a half hour later Alex whipped the sweat from his brow as the heat from the house was getting to him and he leaned back admiring his handiwork. He got the thing to work past static and actually programmed thirty or so channels. Tomorrow he would do more, but for today he was done messing around with it.  
>Plopping down on the couch he sighed contently and leaned back relaxing. Taking another sip out of his now completely warm beer he grimaced but enjoyed it proudly. Grabbing the remote the brunette decide to enjoy his work. But what turned on surprised him, sickened him.<p>

A girl, about late teens maybe, was chained to the wall. Her body covered in old and new bruises and whip marks and what looked to be dried blood. She wasn't that tall, she had medium brown hair that was matted beyond repair, and she looked as though she hadn't been bathed in weeks as dirt, grim and other things Alex couldn't even name was caked onto her.  
>Even though he didn't know who this girl was he felt his stomach churn when he heard her whimper. Then he came out. The same sick fuck that was holding him captive walked out into the frame. For some reason he moved from side to side. Stepping this way and that as the girl would whip her head in that direction just as he changed sides. Something was held in his hands, he wasn't sure what, but it looked like a cane of some sort.<br>He had that sickening smirk on his face and that menacing glint in his eyes, something that he feared even if he himself hadn't been given. Alex already had a bad feeling about this, and as he started talking he wanted to turn it off, but some sick curiosity made him want to see what happens.

"Hello Jessica." He said in that sarcastic nice tone, he heard her whimper again as she answered,  
>"Hello sir." Alex felt his heart break at the meek sound of her voice, broken and barely willful as she choked the words out,<br>"You've been a bad girl again Jessica. Biting me like that." She mewled and gave a small nod,  
>"I know sir."<br>"Well if you know then why'd you do it!?" Buck yelled in her face making her cringe and pull away sobbing,  
>"I'm sorry Mr. Hughes!" Brown eyes widened in shock as Buck smacked her across the face and giving a hard punch to the stomach. Alex could see she desperately wanted to crumble down and protect her stomach, but the chains held her up and kept her belly accessible.<br>He felt a tear well up in his eyes at Buck beating the shit out of her: punching her stomach, her face, and slapping her exposed breasts. Her whimpers and mewls never grew in volume though.  
>Probably because she just didn't have the sound in her Alex thought to himself feeling his throat close up in emotion.<br>He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He felt the welled up tears fall down his face as Buck pulled out the cane and started beating her senseless with it. The poor girls nipples got the brunt of it as each time he hit them she would scream and began to sob even harder.  
>The brunette felt himself tremble and shake with anger. She was a young girl! His blood running hot as black bile boiled up his throat. His fists clenching ready to rip the entire house down so no other person would have to go through what she went through. Or any other countless victims he must have had.<p>

"I see you found one of my old tapes."


	3. Cause and Effect

Standing up Alex whipped around at the voice, his boiling blood running ice cold as he saw Buck standing there. The voice was casual, but held immediate danger. Alex swallowed the lump that formed in his throat,

"You're sicker than I thought." The nerd had to force the words from his lips. Buck lazily pushed off the door and made his way over to Alex, who was frozen in his stance, and caressed the young adults face,

"I wanted to watch it with you later, but since you're so eager to watch it." Buck trailed off letting Alex fill in the blanks of his words.

Anger flared in the young man as he broke out of his frozen stiffness and lifted his hand clocking him right in the face and as Buck stumbled back Alex spun and pulled a roundhouse kick fully intending to get him in the face.

However Buck recovered way faster than Alex gave him credit for and ended up taking a hold of Alex's leg and shoving him back onto the floor.

Scared that his plan didn't work Alex turned to crawl and run towards the door only to be picked up by Buck wrapping his arms around his torso and throwing him over his shoulder,

"Not the best of choices mate!" Buck called to him as Alex tried to struggle against him to get a good kick in the chest at least, but neither happened while he was being dragged back down to the basement.

Once back on the dirty ground of the basement Alex felt his head being crushed against Buck's boot and a voice hissing,

"And to think you were doing so good. It's a shame really." The brunette whimpered when his face was squished into the dirt and grim as Buck leaned down and cut the back of his shirt open before stepping off and throwing Alex on his back and ripping his pants down. Blood pumping cold Alex just had a funny feeling as he tried his best to get away before Buck forced himself inside of him. Scrambling away from him the best he could he felt exposed as Buck had managed to get his boxers with his jeans. Backing up to a wall he tried his best to cover himself.

Buck just let him hide his body from him for now, it's not like he hasn't seen the boy anyway. Instead he walked over to a chest in the corner of the room opened it and started rummaging through it trying to pick the best punishment for the offence. After a few agonizing moments Buck decided on a small flogging with a little extra added to it. Pulling the two whips out he set them down on the bedside table and turn to face Alex who was still hunched over in his corner. Sighing heavily the elder made his way over and took a hold of Alex's arm and yanked him up earning a gasp, the kid was soo light, he really shouldn't be surprised he could be lifted so easily.

Alex hissed in pain as his body was thrown against a wall with Buck pressed up behind him. Feeling the elder's hips brush up against his back side he closed his eyes knowing what was coming and tried mentally preparing for it. But what actually happened was his glasses were softly slid from his face and put on the bedside table and his hands were cuffed to the wall above his head, looking up confused he pulled on the chain which looked new replaced. He heard a chuckle behind him as Buck said,

"You ain't getting out of those mate, so you might as well except it." Biting his lip Alex tried pulling at them harder ignoring Buck's warning, and he silently enjoyed the sigh that left the elders lips.

But the enjoyment didn't last long when he felt a harsh sting shoot across his back bare flesh. Just as with the spanking the lashes rained down on him. Buck wound his arm back and brought it down full force against the males pale white skin. Alex surprised at first bit his lip to prevent the soft grunts and groans of the initial flogging, but as Buck whipped him in the same spot well over more than once he found it hard to keep those noises in. All the while Buck was talking to him,

"Soo Alex did you really think you would have gotten away from me with one punch?" The sadist laughed as he brought the whip down harder across his shoulders continuing to taunt him, "Were you upset from seeing that bitch's punishment? Was that what that punch was?"

Alex whimpered as he arched his chest to get his back away from the blows, but as they kept coming he found it was useless. Getting angry he growled,

"Fuck you!" For that he got a hard whip to his ass earning pained yell to come from his lips as Buck warned,

"Remember mate, no swearing at me unless you want me to whip up that ass?" Knowing he was going to regret it Alex turned and yelled,

"FUCK YOU YOU SICK FUCK!" The whip came down hard across his already reddened rump, and though the pain was doubled from the last punishment he still found it worth it.

"Ah mate you don't make the best decisions do you? Well that doesn't really hurt me now does it?" With that Buck lashed at the back of Alex's legs causing more small mewls and yelps of pain to ensue as Buck chuckled and said,

"Ya know that girl you were watching today, Jessica, she HATED her legs being flogged. She would whine and cry every time she heard me crack a whip because even though she was blind, she knew exactly where she was going to be hit." Alex felt the rage from before come back to him blocking out the pain as he tried his damnedest to pull his wrists out of his restraints. Not only was she a young girl, but she was BLIND! What the fuck was wrong with him!

"You fucking sicko! She was blind!" Buck chuckled deep in his throat as Alex's voice came back stronger while anger set in making it funner to break him down,

"Yeah she was but, a little bit of a history lesson, she was really good with her mouth. Could suck me dry within minutes. She was soo good I had to share her with my business partners and best mates." Disgust raised like the sick bile from before making Alex try even harder to pull his hands out of the cuffs. The whip slashed at his shoulders making the muscles ache with each strain to fight the chains. Alex slowly felt the fight just drain out of him and the pain begin to make itself known again. Whimpering pathetically he wanted to just fall to his knees but the restraints on his wrists prevented him from doing so. Buck smirked and continued his story, strolling up to him and raking his nails down the brunette's back earning a loud scream in return as he groaned in his ear,

"But you see, it wasn't just her mouth that was good. Her pussy was good too until it got a little too stretched out for my liking, but her ass." Buck emphasized his point by squeezing the firm, swollen globe and licked the shell of Alex's ear purring,

"Her ass was the tightest thing. It was too bad she broke before I could hand her out. Tightest little hole I ever did fuck." Alex choked back a sob as his own fear was coming to life with Buck's middle finger rubbed his own pucker. Taking a shaky breath he begged,

"Please don't, please." Buck chuckled lowly sucking on the top of the nerds ear whispering,

"Please don't what?"

"Rape me." There was a silence before Buck burst out laughing and his body pulled away from Alex's,

"Rape you?! Ha! Alex love, you haven't earn that yet, plus you think I would fuck you without giving you the proper cleaning down there? You need to go to sleep sooner if you think that." With that Buck wound his arm back and began the flogging once again. The energy Alex had was quickly zapped by the pain from the lashings, he didn't even have the power to scream anymore, the only thing that left his mouth were the soft pitiful wails and sighs of pain.

It was then the whipping stopped; confused Alex tried to turn his head to see what Buck was doing but he could only see the fuzzy outline of the man grabbing something and then walking out of his field of vision once more.

"Alex?" He whimpered and said softly,

"Yes?" He heard the harsh crack of a different whip as Buck hissed,

"What did I say to call me?" Alex swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and said,

"Yes Mr. Buck?" He heard a soft chuckle behind him and his ass was caressed,

"Now I'm going to scourge you Alex, and I want you to count out five of these okay?" Alex nodded even though he wasn't really sure what the difference between the whips were and he wasn't really sure what 'scourging' was.

But as Buck wound his arm back and brought it down Alex let out a scream that carried on for miles. The whip scratched down his back like a bed of not nails, the sharp stinging had the technician falling to the ground in one hit as the tears fell free from his eyes. Breathing heavily trying to catch his breath as the feeling of the meat from his back was ripped off. Buck stood patiently for the number knowing that nobody could handle more than what was said to be given out, and not wanting to risk losing his new toy he waited.

"One." He finally heard the number being gasped out, and brought his arm up and down across the midst of his back. Buck again waited patiently for the scream to die down and in a snot bubbled gargle heard,

"T-two." Buck wanted to get it done and over with as the sounds Alex was making was causing his heart to melt. Even though he was a sadist, he was a teacher, and though he did choose the 'little something extra' he knew the pain scourging could give and Alex really needed to know who was in charge. Taking a deep breath he criss-crossed down his back as another trembling scream was let out,

"THREE!" Swallowing hard Buck gave another one,

"FOUR!" Alex thanked God above that he only had one more to go through. His back felt as though it had been dragged through hot coals after inch thick needles had been dragged down the meat of his skin. His muscles were torn and broken as the heat from his blood dripping down made it worse. Taking deep heavy breaths he heard Buck wind his arm back and with a short three second count in his head the fifth one came down and Alex couldn't help the blood curdling scream that left his cracked lips,

"FIVE!" With that it was all over.

Buck walked over and uncuffed Alex's wrists from their restraints and let him fall to the ground. He instantly went upstairs to grab a few things and let Alex collect himself before he could wrap his wounds.

Gathering, a bucket of ice cold water, rubbing alcohol, and a lots of gauze Buck made his way back downstairs. When he crossed back over to Alex, the kid was whimpering as he tried to breath in, but each breath he took would bother his back making him cry out in shock and pain. Setting the stuff down on the bedside table he gently lifted Alex up causing another scream to leave the poor kids lips,

"PLEASE I'M SORRY!" He cried out begging as the movement caused a spring of pain to shoot all over his body, but Buck knew what he had to do. Even if the kid didn't like it it had to be done.

As gently as he could Buck lifted Alex up and brought him over to a small tiled area with a drain and leaned him up against the wall. Alex, grateful for the leaning post, rested his head down as the tears fell down his face staining his cheeks. If Lara could see him now. Alex felt his heart break, if any of them could see him now, maybe they would come and save him from this hell.

"Alex love?" The brunette could barely respond softly whining, "I'm gonna clean your wounds now okay?" Alex nodded once before his mind kicked into gear. Clean? That meant antiseptic...and that meant...

"No! no, no, no, no, NO!" Buck felt a twinge of something as he lifted the bucket over him and let the cold water glide over his back washing away the pint of blood that gathered on his back causing the worst scream so far to come from the young technician, and then he went limp.

Buck, scared he might have just lost his profit, checked his pulse and found he was still breathing and that the kid had only passed out.

"Well at least he'll stay still for me to clean and bandage him up now." And with that Buck set to work.


	4. Orgasm Control

Eyes closed and lip bitten between canines, Alex groaned in pain as Bucks finger ran across the chain pulling on the heavy metal clamps that were attached to his nipples. Back and forth purposely pulling so the clamp would pinch with each movement. The poor buds had been tortured like this for at least half an hour and they had became so accustomed to the pinch that he knew the moment Buck took them off it was going to hurt like a bitch.

But even with that pain Alex thanked God that Buck wasn't doing anything to his back. It was still ripped up and very sore. The young technician was losing sleep because the pain was too much and he couldn't find the right spot that wouldn't touch the sensitive red marks. As long as Buck wasn't touching his back Alex would endure anything he threw at him.

Buck watched with amusement while his new slave took the clover clamps. Something he rarely did and missed to be honest. All of his old toys would break to the point of no return so he wasn't able to do it with them, so he was glad this one was learning instead of breaking. Smirking the Australian leaned down and licked the pinched, reddened and sore left nub earning a soft gasp from above. Then he heard him whisper something he was going to regret,

"Stop it you sicko." Oh so nows he's a sicko? Well yeah he knew that, but he had no intention of changing at all. Not liking the name calling he bit onto the latch and, with barely enough pressure to loosen it, pulled it off. He smirked wider at the drawn out groan and yell of pain and as Alex panted trying to get his bearings back Buck unlatched the other one and pulled it off creating another drawn out groan. Music to his ears as he felt the organ between his legs twitch to life.

Gently he ran his tongue over the sensitive bud flicking and swirling it around in his mouth before sucking softly on it. Just barely grazing it with his teeth chuckling when he heard Alex give a small gasp and moan.

The American felt his stomach twist into that same shameful knot. He didn't want to like what Buck was doing, but the pain mingled with the new pleasure as they raced down his spine together. He didn't know whether to groan in pain or moan in pleasure. But his body decided for him as he moaned shamefully loud in pleasure.

Biting his lip harder in attempts to keep quiet Alex shifted trying to pull his chest away from his torturer. But that only earned him a warning bite to the nipple causing him to whimper at the sudden pain.

"Do you not like what I'm doing to you?"

Alex looked at him like he was fucking crazy. Of course he didn't fucking like what he was doing to him! But Alex didn't say that in fear of another swating... Or another whipping. Instead he shook his head which in turn earned him a hard glare,

"Would you like pain instead?" Brown eyes widened in fear as he shook his head frantically,

"No please!" Buck raised an eyebrow at him before saying,

"Well it's either pleasure or pain mate, you pick one." Taking in a shaky breath realizing his situation yet again Alex pathetically whimpered,

"Neither."

"Neither doesn't work. It's one or the other. Pain or pleasure Alex?" The brunette felt his stomach lurch and his throat close up; he didn't want pain but he wouldn't be able to stomach the pleasure. It was a catch 22. He took a gamble and decided to go with the lesser of the two evils,

"Pleasure."

Buck smirked evilly when he heard that broken whisper sound above him.

"You want pleasure then?" He pulled back from Alex's soft skin to look at the nerd as he gave a nod. The elder could see the plain distaste for the situation in those deep brown eyes, but really what choice did he have?

Buck, feeling generous, decided to ease up on him and pulled back completely.

Alex felt a rush of surprise and relief as the man moved away from him. He watched warily as Buck moved to the bed and sat down, gently patting his lap to call the younger over to him. Not sure what the fuck he was planing Alex slowly crawled over to him; once in range he felt himself being picked up like a fucking puppy dog and sat down on Bucks lap as if he were a little kid.

The technician's heart stilled as he felt Bucks hand reach down and rub him through the rough, dirty denim of his jeans.

Shamefully it didn't take long before Alex felt himself harden at the touches and rough rubbing. He bit his tongue harshly to keep himself from making any noise, and thankfully Buck let it slide and just continued to touch him. He turned his head away from him as the same sickening feeling washed over him while Buck unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them down to his ankles along with his boxers.

"Well looks like you take pleasure better don't you Alex?" The hacker couldn't bring himself to retaliate as his shame over came him, paralyzing him. "It seems as though we're gonna have to groom you soon huh? I mean look at that bush! We're not disgusting animals here Alex, you really should take better care of that." He scowled at the remark, he would take better care of himself if he wasn't locked up by a psycho rapist! But again he said nothing and let Buck continue teasing him. He gasped softly as Buck took him in his hand; his rough fingers dragging across the sensitive skin making it twitch and harden. Closeting his eyes tightly Alex tried to imagine it wasn't Buck touching him but instead someone else.

Someone with soft skin, and deep green eyes with long mouse brown hair and a cute smile. An hourglass figure with a medium size chest and thick thighs. Nice full bottom lip as she bits it nervously unsure whether he likes the way she's touching him or not. Groaning softly Alex tried to let her know that he did in fact like what she was doing.

His cock throbbed as he imagined her on her knees in front of him, and her hand tentatively stroking the hardening member. He imagined she wore something nice, not to tacky and slutty, but something flirty and revealing so he could catch a peek at those beautiful, pale breasts. Alex felt a particularly hard throb realizing just who he was imagining in front of him.

Lara.

So hot and sexy as she glanced up at him and winked before leaning down and giving the swollen reddened head a kiss. Stroking him slowly. All the way down to his base and then back up; smearing the leaking pre-cum all over the soft mushroom head.

Leaning his head back he allowed her to do her thing. Moaning to let her know he was enjoying it full heartedly. Biting his lip he slowly grinded his hips into her hand trying to make her go faster, and being the smart and perceptive girl she was she picked up the speed. Jerking his hard cock making him buck even further into her ministrations. Breath hitching in his chest he panted trying to get air as pleasure attacked his body. The pain from his back slowly melted away as it only augmented the searing pleasure cording up his spine.

"Lara!" He groaned lowly when the hand that was making those wonder shocks of pleasure stopped and pulled away,

"Noo, don't stop." He panted opening his eyes. Alex really wished he didn't though, because once brown fluttered clear he saw that Lara was nowhere to be found, and he was back in that cursed shit hole of a basement. Slowly it all came back to him as he realized with shameful shock that he had been moaning and panting to that disgusting bastards hand all along. His stomach churned tight as the arousal burned red hot with denial of release as Buck hissed in his ear,

"Who's Lara? Was that your girlfriend?" Alex chuckled inwardly, he wished she was his girlfriend. Not wanting Buck to dig into his personal life he just kept his mouth shut. If he knew about her there was no telling just what he would do.

But keeping quiet had its downfalls as Buck scratched down his back making him scream out in pain as the burn from the scourging came back full force,

"Answer me Alex." Buck hissed dangerously,

"Sh-she's no one Mr. B-Buck." He heard a threatening chuckle right behind his ear as the shell was licked and suckled at,

"She didn't sound like no one. By the way you fucked yourself into my hand moaning like a wanton slut I'd say she was pretty special." Realizing he was caught Alex hung his head and said,

"Y-yes sir." He gasped when the hand that been pleasuring him before took hold of him again and started jerking him at a midway pace. His breath hitching once again as he bit his lip trying to prevent any moans which Buck noticed and immediately took advantage of,

"What's the matter Alex? You can moan thinking about her but when you can't block me out you clam up?" Buck clicked his tongue admonishing the technician, "Not good Alex, not good at all." With that Buck picked up speed tightening and loosening his grip as Alex couldn't hold in his sounds anymore. Panting and gasping, moaning and groaning, almost begging and pleading for Buck to keep going. The churning in his stomach was still there but severely hushed as the knot in his stomach tightened hot and Alex was at his brink.

So close. So close. So fucking close!

Throwing everything to the wind the brunette bucked his hips, fucking himself on Bucks hand as his release was so close he could fucking taste it.

Almost

Almost

"AHH!" Alex screamed in frustration as his release was denied once again. Bucks hand gripping his base preventing him from cumming. Struggling against the elder as the pleasure coursing through his veins hit a fucking wall.

"Aww did you get blue balled? Poor baby." Buck said with feigned concern, mocking him "Who was she Alex?" He asked removing his hand from the brunettes base when he was sure that Alex wouldn't cum without permission.

Panting heavily Alex shook his head,

"She's no one Mr. Buck." Raising an eyebrow at the answer Buck ran his finger over the reddened mushroom head playing with the sensitive slit that cried pre cum.

The small tingles that ran up and down his spine drove Alex crazy as it was enough to make him twitch but just wasn't enough to push him over the edge.

Buck smirked at the mewl that came from his throat while he tried to d grind himself into the elder's hand. Deciding to be nice Buck took hold of the hardened member and stroked it harshly loving the pleasure filled scream that erupted from the technicians throat.

Every one of Alex's nerves endings were scorched as Buck jerked him roughly, pinching the spot right before his head making him buck and roll his head back. The pain from his back augmenting the pleasure that coursed through his veins like molten lava. His screams breaking into panting mewls as he whimpered,

" . Yes fuuuuck! Oh God!" He was there, his brink threatening him to fall over the edge, just a few more...

But just like the last time the rough stroking stopped and his cum was blocked by the binding pressure around his base. He groaned as his release was once again denied

Mewling weakly Alex tried not to get his hopes up as Buck took him in his hand again. The soft teasing strokes all but bringing him to tears as his sensitivity was heightened beyond what he could possibly take. He had never had an orgasm control and as he lolled his head to the side praying that this was it Alex slowly bucked his hips forward yet again.

"Please. Please Mr. Buck, please may I cum?!" The brunette begged as Buck's strokes quickened and his grasp lightening and tightening.

Buck made a sound contemplation as he drawled out,

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe if you tell who Lara was then maybe you can cum." Alex, realizing there was no way out, let his head hang and said,

"Sh-she was an o-old friend from c-college." He sputtered out while his throat closed up from his groin throbbing. He heard Buck chuckle evilly as he reinforced,

"Good boy. Now you may cum." Just as Buck said that Alex felt his release finally. FINALLY break through.

His voice hoarse, but yelling his orgasm as it crashed over him in relieving warm waves. Wet, hot, white cum spurted from his crying slit as he threw his head back against Buckè's shoulder. The elder's hand kept going milking every last drop from the spent young male.

Panting heavily Alex felt every muscle in him just relax as the breath taking afterglow started to set in. Closing his eyes he let his heart rate drop back down as his lungs started to get their air back in normal quantities.

He barely felt himself being lifted, the pain in his back not even bothering him as the mattress, which was normally lumpy and uncomfortable, was now downy soft and plushy when his head hit the poor excuse for a pillow.

Before the brunette knew it he was drifting off into a deep sleep.


	5. Grooming

Alex moaned out loud feeling the warm water engulf his worn out, battered and bruised body. He thanked every God above that Buck had been feeling generous lately and let him have this bath. The steaming water soothing out the kinks and stress that had been balled up in his muscles. Relaxing fully he leaned against Buck as the elder smirked and ran the washcloth over the boys skin.

Other than the scaring welts on his back the technicians skin was perfect, snow white and delicate. Pale as it held a new glow while the water cleaned off the dirt and grime that had caked itself on the kids body.

Alex couldn't help but close his eyes and moan at the treatment, he could fucking care less if he was making noises, this felt too fucking good not to moan at it. eyes rolling to the back of his head he layed back on Buck's shoulder as the cup was once again filled with warm water and poured over his soup covered chest. The hacker was sure he couldn't have been able to muster up the energy to care if Buck start molesting him again, as long as the messaging of his scalp and warm water didn't stop he didn't give a shit what the elder asked of him at that moment.

"You like that mate?" Alex nodded in complete bliss moaning out his response,

"Yeah, feels soo good." He heard Buck chuckle above him as the washcloth grazed over his member, which no doubt was hard at the endorphins that were coursing through the brunette's veins like wild fire.

Buck couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face at the hard cock between Alex's legs. Though he was flattered he knew he was going to have to be extra careful now that precious veins were more exposed to him.

"We're going to have to be extra careful aren't we mate?" Alex raised an eyebrow and lazily looked at Buck through the corners of his glazed eyes,

"Why?" The australian smirked and kissed his temple saying,

"Wouldn't want to cut a vein now would we?" Alex barely mustered up a shrug groaning,

"Don't care, feels too good to stop." Chuckling Buck rolled his eyes lovingly before taking the hard member in his hand and giving it a few tugs earning a low moan from the kids throat,

"This really must have been just what you needed huh?" Nodding Alex bucked his hips into Buck's hand not even caring as more warm water was poured over his head causing a new flame of endorphins to run through his entire body,

"Ohh yeah."

Shaking his head lovingly Buck pulled Alex up in a straight sitting position,

"Alright mate time for a little grooming, that bush is getting a little out of hand don't you think?" Alex's mind was too fuzzy to fully comprehend what Buck had just said, but as he was lifted out of the water he groaned at the lose of it's warmth.

"Come one Alex sit up." Buck's voice was now commanding while he got the necessary items and turned back to the young hacker.

"So what are you doing?" He asked as Buck moved him so he sat on the tub's edge,

"We're going to shave those legs and manscape you." He looked as though he was about to protest when he got a hard, cold glare from his new master.

Alex sighed heavily as he held his leg out as Buck covered it with shaving cream and started taking off his leg hair.

"It took me years to grow that you know." He said clearly not enjoying the turn of events. Buck on the other hand ignored him and said plainly,

"Hairlessness means innocence, wouldn't you want to have a light of innocence?" Alex scoffed and folded his arms,

"You'd probably just end up ruining it anyway." That comment made Buck's lip snarl upwards as he spread Alex's legs and gave the softening cock a hard smack causing Alex to erupt in a loud yelp of pain,

"OW! That fucking hurt!" The hacker looked down and was about to glare when he was met with a very dangerous look in Buck's eyes. Raising a slow eyebrow the elder licked his canines,

"Shouldn't have said that then." Alex felt a small cloud of guilt,

"Y-yeah, I, shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry Sir." Buck suppressed the smirk at Alex's self correction and just continued shaving the hair off of his legs.

Once the hair on his legs was removed Buck spread them apart and started applying the cream to Alex's gentitles. The hacker gasped at the contact with the razor to his sensitive and delicate balls and tried to sit up definitely drawing a line there,

"No, not there. I'm putting my foot down, I'm not letting you put a razor near my nuts!" Buck just scoffed and pushed the kids hands away,

"Just relax mate. It'll be over before you know it if you just let me." Swallowing thickly Alex tried to push Buck's hand away but immediately regretted it as he got a threatening look from his new master.

"Please! At least let me do it?" Alex tried to negotiate as fear spread through him and he chewed his lip. Buck sighed and shook his head,

"I've been doing this for years Alex, you wouldn't be able to get at the roots, trust me. I'll be done within minutes if you just move your hands." Again Buck pushed Alex's hands out of the way.

The younger groaned nervously as he felt the cold metal of the razor run along his base. Alex let out an anxious noise as he tried to busy his hands by running them through his hairs as the blade slowly met with his skin and quickly pulled off. The pull of the pubic hair causing shivers of worry through him as he shifted making Buck pull back the razor unexpectedly and threw a pointed glare at the younger.

"ALEX!" The technician looked down at Buck, his lip pulled between his teeth, an uneasy glint in his eyes,

"Sorry." Buck sighed heavily swallowing his anger and showing patience,

"You're perfectly fine Alex, sit still I'm almost done. Stop squirming." Giving a small whimper he chewed the inside of his cheek as he sat back and let Buck spread his legs for more access. Taking a deep breath Alex tried to busy himself by looking away but the feeling of the blade grazing against his nut made him look back quickly earning an annoyed glare from Buck as he warned,

"You squirm one more time Alex and I swear I will redden these balls so badly you'll be begging for them to be cut off." Sighing a breath full of nerves he leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to ignore the feeling of the blade run across his anus. Closing his eyes tight he pictured he was back home, challenging him sister to a milk chugging contest, or working on some project, anywhere that wasn't here.

"Okay Mr. Ansy-Pants, it's all done you can breath now." Alex let out a breath of relief and felt his muscles relax again. He stood up as Buck handed him a towel even though his body was already mostly air dried. He watched as the elder walked over to a table and started assembling something on a table.

Drying his hair he slowly crossed over to him and saw a small maze of tubing along with a bucket with what looked like a syrup nozzle attached. Tilting his head in confusion he watched as Buck put it all together, at the end attaching a weird looking funnel on the end of the long tubing. Confused beyond all hell he swallowed as he placed his glasses back on his face,

"What is that?" Buck turned to see Alex was right next to him watching him. Raising an eyebrow at him he smirked and took the bucket and started for the basement stairs,

"Alex could you lay on the table on your stomach?" Unsure what Buck was getting at he nodded saying,

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

Alex climbed on the table and laid down on his stomach, lifting his legs in the air childishly swinging them back and forth while he waited for Buck to come back. Eyeing the ceiling Alex traced Buck's footsteps on the creaking wooden boards before he showed up at the top of the stairs. The bucket now full of what looked like water, warm water from the steam rolling over the top. He watched with curious eyes as Buck hung the bucket up on a coat rack, pinching the tubing as he turned back to him, his other hand giving a small caress to his back thigh,

"Good boy." He murmured as he placed a clip on the tube and moved Alex to a more bent over position, his ass in the air as his back was arched downwards. Scoffing Alex rolled his eyes,

"So what is this?" He asked confused, but only got a more confusion and infuriating answer,

"Just relax and take as much as you can." Giving a perplexed look he turned his head around to see Buck putting on rubber gloves and pick up the now clipped tube.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Alex yelped as the outburst earned him a sharp smack on the ass and he corrected himself again,

"What does that mean Mr. Buck?" Buck chuckled and just lifted Alex's ass a little bit more spreading his now hairless cheeks and spread a little lubricant around the brunette's pucker before pushing in earning a harsh loud yelp from him,

"HEY! Stop!" But Buck just ignored his pleas and thrust his finger in and out of his fluttering rings before easing the nozzle into the boys anus deeping it until he reached his rectum.

"Now Alex I need you to relax. Take deep breaths and take as much of it as you can." Alex, confused and a little scared, nodded and rested his in the crook of his elbows.

"Ready?" Buck asked. A little annoyed Alex nodded,

"Yea I'm ready, not sure for what bu-" Alex's rant was cut off by a sudden rush of warm water flooding his rectum as Buck undid the clip. Not liking the feeling Alex tried to squirm and move but Buck's swift swat to his ass made him sit still.

The hacker didn't know how to react to it. The water did kinda feel nice as it was warm, but it flooded and filled him and he felt like he couldn't even talk it was just...filling him. He shifted getting into a more comfortable position and groaned feeling his stomach stretch to accommodate the weird intrusion.

"Good boy, that's it, take as much as you can." Alex groaned lowly as he felt Buck's hand graze over his back in calm circles before running down the length of his ass to caress and massage his balls. His length hardening between his legs as the feeling of being filled made his cock twitch and throb even harder than before. Panting he turned his head and asked,

"What are you doing?" Buck chuckled and said,

"It's called an enema, you're going to have one every two weeks starting today." Every two weeks?! Alex couldn't imagine doing this every two weeks! He can't even grasp the thought of it happening now! Confused he asked,

"What does it do?" Alex felt shivers of pleasure course through his spine as Buck reached around and took his member in his hand,

"It clears out your system, and if you be a good boy and take what you can I'll let you have an orgasm." Alex moaned at the sound of an orgasm; he could definitely use one of those. Giving Buck his cock he asked airly,

"May I have one Sir?" Buck smirked and stroked Alex gently into full hardness making him moan softly,

"If you take as much as you can." Buck turned from Alex and took a look surprised the boy had taken as much as he had and generously showed his praise, "You've already taken half a quart, what a good boy you are." Alex gave a small smile at the praise before a sharp pain overtook him. The erotic filling feeling now gave away to a burst threatening full. His stomach stretched and formed into a large bulge as if he were pregnant, but the pain was way worse. Trying to block it out he took deep breathes before he groaned from the pain,

"S-sir I-I-" Alex was cut off by the sudden stop in flow of water. Grateful he gasped and tried to catch his breath as Buck slowly took out the nozzle and placed a small plug in Alex's hole.

"I'm proud of you Alex, you took almost a full quart." The hacker groaned as Buck gently turned him over on his back. The pressure moved but was still there, only it was a little better on his pelvic bone.

"W-what now?" Buck smirked and kissed Alex's forehead,

"You wait for about five or so minutes then I'll dismiss you to go relieve yourself." Alex gave Buck an unbelieving look,

"Five minutes!"

"Oh Alex it'll go by so fast you won't even know it. Specially if I do this."

Alex moaned as Buck took him in his mouth. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as his cock was engulfed in a warm wet cavern. Buck's mouth working him; licking, sucking, nipping gently, it drove Alex crazy how talented Buck was with his mouth. Panting heavily he bit the back of his hand trying to keep in his moans as Buck sucked and licked at his tip, tonguing the slit until it bled pre-cum. The brunette felt his cock twitch and throb as the knot in his abdomen tightened. No way was he about to cum so quickly! The man just started! But as Buck swallowed him and gave a deep throaty groan the vibrations caused through Alex's veins setting each nerve ending on fire. Unable to hold back he bucked his hips in his mouth and he just took it. Not even placing his hands on his hips to steady him Buck let Alex thrust up and fuck his throat. The younger's moans becoming higher pitched and his breath hitching more often he felt the knot tighten even more.

"OH GOD!" Alex moaned as one more thrust upwards was his undoing. His orgasm hit him hard and quick as it flushed throughout his entire system his cock spurtting his seed in hot waves that crashed over him. Spasming until he stiffened and let loose a low lusty groan. Breathing heavily he barely noticed Buck had pulled back and whipped his mouth,

"You may go relieve yourself if you would like Alex." Had it really been five minutes already? Groaning Alex had to flip himself over and waddle over to the bathroom as Buck sat waiting on the bed.


	6. Boot Licking

Alex was kneeling in front of his new 'master' with his hands tied behind his back. Buck had said it was so he could 'get used to' the stance. Alex was convinced it was because he was a sick piece of disgusting shit and just wanted to see him suffer. As Buck beckoned him over with a finger sitting in front of him Alex had suppress an eye roll or get a hard flogging again, and Alex really didn't want to lose the sleep he was just gaining back.

With knees and shoulders aching he slowly made his way toward Buck, who was sitting in a chair leaning back with a sick satisfying smirk on his face. Once in front of him Alex felt the strong urge to puke as he felt his chest being caressed and his sore nipples being played with.

Looking away from the sick smirk on the mans face, Alex tried to ignore the small shivers of pain and pleasure that ran through his body. He wanted desperately to pull himself away but feared another punishment if he did.

"You gonna be a good boy today Alex?" Buck's voice sounded above him and swallowing the thick lump in his throat said,

"Yes Mr. Buck sir." The sick fuck nodded caressing the nerds face before taking a harsh grip on his hair and pulling him down so his face almost touched the ground.

"Then worship your master. Clean my boots." Buck let go of the boys hair and leaned back as if relaxing. Alex raised an eyebrow in question

"Yes sir, umm, w-where is your shoe shiner then?" Buck looked down at Alex for a moment confused before saying,

"You're dirty cunt of yours is my shoe shiner."

The hacker, way beyond confused and forgetting his place, sputtered out,

"B-But I'm a fucking guy!" That earned him a slap in the face stunning him as his head whipped to the right,

"That." Buck started before gripping Alex face and pulling him up by his neck and hissing lowly, "Dirty fucking mouth of yours, that's your cunt and with it you will clean my boots is that understood?" Realizing what the he was telling him Alex cringed heavily. He didn't know where he had stepping, he didn't know the kinds of things he did when he wasn't being a psycho rapist. Hesitantly the brunette leaned down awkwardly and laid cheek his cheek against the cold concrete floor hopping Buck wasn't serious.

"Do you need a little incentive Alex? Because I can get that flogger out." Chewing his lip in an unwanted decision making he reticently stuck his tongue out and stuck it neat the top of leather.

He could almost laugh at the realization that the boots Buck wore was similar to the ones Lara fanzied. Since she was stubborn and insisted the men's boots were more durable than women's.

Not wanting to move as he tasted mixtures of dirt, water, mud, grass, the poinsious taste of daisy and other things he didn't even want to think about. However it was the crack of a whip that made him flinch,

"I want them spit shinny by the time you're done, understood?" Alex quickly nodded when he felt the air from the flogger pass him as Buck said, "Like I told you Alex, I'm not going to change what I do, but you can change your reaction." Gritting against the strong urge to throw up Alex rolled his eyes and forced himself to drag his tongue up the boot, take his tongue off and start back at the toe of the boot just lick back up it again. Gagging he felt his stomach churn while the mixtures of tastes starting gathering near the back of his throat.

Alex prayed under his breath as he scraped the gunk off his tongue and spit it away from him causing the disgusting taste to lessen. He bit his lip waiting for the whip to come down on him for doing so, however the blow didn't come. He snuck a look up to Buck who was leaning back, his legs spread, one hand twirling the whip the other stroking his cock gently. Evading eye contact Alex continued dragging his tongue across the leather and scraping off the shit and spitting it out and repeating.

He jumped when he felt the flogger hit his back lightly, he instantly looked up to see Buck with a small smirk on his features,

"Did I scare you?" He laughed as Alex bit his lip and looked down giving a small nod,

"Yes Sir." He heard Buck chuckle while he forced himself to continue. He cursed as he found himself compromising with the fact that as he cleaned the leather boot it got better, the first initial lick was the worst as it just grew better with each stroke,

"Do you have any siblings mate?" Buck asked as if he was making every day conversation. Alex bit down the urge to look up at Buck as his mind drifted towards his two crazy sisters. They had no idea where he was, he felt his heart clench at the reminder that they didn't even know the ship crashed, let alone his 'death'.

Gwen must have blown up his phone and email demanding to know where he was while little Lily must being doing the same thing. Calling and texting, sending emails asking where he was and how he was doing and why he hadn't been in touch with her like he promised he would. He could picture the lecture he was going to get from both of them, smirking he looked up at Buck who was waiting for an swer as he said,

"Yes sir. An older sister named Gwen and a little sister named Lily." He heard Buck chuckle above him as the flogger made contact with his back yet again,

"Mother and father?" The hacker did as much of a shrug as he could as he said,

"I lived with my aunt Sir. When I was a baby mom and dad split up and he died shortly after, so the only one who really knew him was Gwen." Buck hummed in response as the flogger whipped at his back lightly as he asked,

"Any kids mate?" At the word 'kids' every muscles in his body tensed.

His mind was bombarded with flashes and images of the time that he and Lara made love on the Endurance, and how he had forgotten to put on a condom. The memory of Reyes letting him have it when Lara started to have horrible sea sickness for no reason along with emotional ups and downs that could put a rollercoaster to shame. He was beyond shocked when Reyes told him that she was pregnant, he worried about her day in and day out after that. Running around and doing small things whenever she needed so she wouldn't have to move as much making sure she was comfortable at all times of the day. That was until the crash, and they were all separated. God how he paced back and forth in front of the camp fires just flat out worrying about her every moment he didn't know where she was. And when they were reunited he never left her side. Holding her as she became more and more tired and exhausted emotional but determined to get them all off the island. Alex let out a breath thinking about her, cursing his cowardness for not telling her what was actually happening to her. God how he had wanted to tell her the day of the explosion, but just as he was about to say it those fucking pricks showed up shooting at them. Thinking quickly he knew the only way to get rid of them in his condition was to use the gas that spewed around them, he just needed to get her away and out to safety. Then she gave him the kiss. The one last kiss to his cheek before she took off. The last thing he saw was her face contort in love and sorrow and from the corners of his eyes he saw them close around them. And then he pulled the trigger, and it all went black.

Alex was brought back to the present by a hand caressing his face, wiping away stray tears that must have fell without his permission. Taking a deep breath he blinked them away and turned his face as he felt his throat close up.

She thought he was dead. They all thought he was dead. And the baby... What would Lara tell the child once they were off the island and back home safely? Would she even know that he was the father? She was a smart girl, she would figure it out Alex was sure of that.

"Mate?" The Australian asked causing Alex to slowly look back at him, but his eyes becoming heavy with emotion and just looked down at the ground. He heard a sigh as Buck said,

"I'll take that as a yes then." He barely looked up upon hearing a switchblade and the tension in his arms being released as the rope was cut. Closing his eyes tightly and covering his face with his hands Alex tried his best to swallow the tears that threatened to escape him. His breath coming in quick hitches while his mind wandered to the baby itself. He had hoped that they would have a girl, and that she would have her mother's eyes. Bright green with a strong determined glint in them. Just like her mothers. He barely registered Buck's hand on his shoulder saying,

"I think that's enough for today." With that he walked out of the room leaving Alex to deal with his thoughts.

The hacker slowly stood up making his way to the bed and dropping down curling into a ball as tears fell down his face without any barrier to stop them as his mind filled with the ones he loved most. Hoping. Praying. That somehow they were going to be okay.


	7. Collared

It was a scene right out of a romance movie. The room bathed in candlelight as soft background music played, rose petals scattered all around, along the smell of incense and sex that filled the room.

Alex groaned and bucked his hips upwards to meet Lara's downward thrust. Breathing hard Alex reached up caressing her chest as she rode him nice and slow. Her inner walls working to constrict and loosen around him causing pleasure to flutter through his entire body. His eyes met her in a look locked with love as her hips crashed slowly against his. His cock throbbing and pulsing within her hot tight heat.

God he loved her, he loved her with every fiber of his being. And as she rode him he could hear in her moans and gasps for him that she loved him too.

Bending over her lips met his in a strong lip lock; tongues grazing over one another, biting each other's bottom lip, sucking on one anothers tongue as their hot breaths mingled and became one. When they pulled away Lara's threw her head back screaming,

"Oh God Alex right there! Oh yes!" Confident Alex thrusted upwards meeting her hard right where she wanted it. Where she needed it.

Alex could feel the end of his rope coming, the heat in his abdomen creating a tight knot that threatened to snap at any moment. He tried his best to stave off his orgasm as long as he could so Lara could cum as well. And by the looks and sounds of it she was close. Just a little further and they both would be soaring through cloud nine together.

Feeling the hot knot tighten even more and his cock throb dangerously Alex took hold her of her hips and roughly fucked upwards reveling in the drop of her muscles as she leaned down over him letting his lower body take care of her. Alex drank in her scent groaning as her high pitched moans grew louder in volume and quicker in frequency. She was almost there, just a few more. The hacker could feel himself come undone as her inner walls tightened against him and her screams filled his ears,

"Oh fuck yes Alex! Keep going!" Like he'd stop now!

Alex was so close to the edge he could almost taste it. Wrapping his arms around her Alex pulled her into another teeth clashing kiss, his fingers tangling in her soft brown locks.

Breaths hitched within the kiss as both lovers tensed and Lara ripped away from the kiss howling her pleasure as their orgasms ripped through them in crashing waves of complete bliss. Alex could feel her walls pulse around him as he stiffened and his cum spurted coating her insides with his essence.

Reaching upwards into a sitting position Alexs lungs burned with lack of oxygen as he panted heavily. The white stars that danced around his vision soon cleared up but was still a little blurry. Realizing he didn't have his glasses on he squinted to see around him and felt his heart drop into his stomach,

"You know mate you make the cutest noises when you're cumming." The thick Australian accent that sounded below him just reiterated what he hated to know.

The blissful cloud from his orgasm now felt heavy with humiliation as he saw Buck wipe his mouth. Taking a deep breath Alex slowly reached over and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and reached down to zip himself up only to be stopped by Bucks hand.

"Oh we're not done mate. Not by a long shot." Sighing heavily Alex briefly thought of fighting with Buck, but decided against it as Buck went over to the chest in the corner of the room. He knew from experience that that chest was the root of all evil in the world. Pulling his knees up to his chest he tried his best to make himself seem small and unvaluable.

However Buck knew the opposite and rummaged through the chest for a few moments before finding what he was looking for. Kneeling on the bed Buck unchained Alex ankles and lifted the hackers chin with his thumb and forefinger,

"Alex how good do you think you've been since you've gotten here?" Alex eyebrows knitted together in fearful confusion. He's been okay since the first day. Only two big punishments, and a few smaller ones for talking back or blatantly breaking rules. Not completely sure what Buck wanted for an answer Alex shrugged and said quietly,

"Okay I guess." Raising an eyebrow Buck pulled Alex closer to him and onto his lap wrapping the brunettes legs around his waist,

"Do you follow rules?" Alex suppressed a smirk and said,

"Mostly Sir." The Australian chuckled as he brushed Alexs elongating bangs out of his face,

"You do as you're told." Alex contemplated the statement for a few seconds before mostly agreeing with it,

"Yes Sir."

"Haven't had a punishment in a long time have you?" Buck said it but that didn't mean Alex still didn't feel some of its aftermath.

"No Sir." Buck smirked and leaned in for a kiss and Alex let him take it. The hacker didn't exactly kiss back, but he did let Buck swirl his tongue around his mouth drawing a soft moan out of him. Pulling back Alex mentally cursed under his breath as he panted lightly. Buck barely kissed him and he's panting!

He could feel Bucks hands draw down his back and cup his ass through his jeans; his voice low and growling as he whispered in his ear,

"We haven't even popped you yet have we? Take this sweet little ass to the next level and stretch it out." Alex couldn't believe what happened next and he would deny it happening to his dying day.

As Buck groaned those dirty words into his ear, the young hacker felt himself twitch and harden as he whined high and loud in his throat and rutted softly against Bucks hands and waist. How could he allow himself to enjoy that!

And of course Buck heard him and felt his body grinding against him,

"You like that idea Alex. How would you want it huh? Want me to bend you over a table. Take you romantically on a bed with lots of caressing and sweet kisses? Oh I know, tied up arms bound with you on all fours ass in the air." Alex closed his eyes and tried his best not to picture the positions that Buck was putting him in. He tried to fight off the shivers and trembles that were taking over his body as Bucks hips undulated upwards into his. The friction causing things Alex really didn't need as Bucks lips ghosted around his neck and his hands roam up and down his back and sides. He whimpered hearing Buck whisper,

"How about that mate? Would you like me to tie you up?" Alex trembled and shook his head swallowing the pleasure that his spent member was taking interest in again.

"P-please," Alex whispered just barely over the horse crack in his voice. He heard Buck chuckle,

"Please what mate?" Alex felt his cock swell and throb, but he something dark in the back of his mind hissed _Stockholm syndrome_. No! Not him; Alrex refused to fall into the trap of the enforced disorder, but the shudders wreaked through his body and the overwhelming sensitivity ganged up on him and made him grind his hips into Buck's waist whimpering,

"P-please touch me." For his asking nicely Alex was rewarded with a hand on his cock and a soft pumping up and down causing a breathless moan to leave his lips.

Buck smirked as he jerked the young hacker earning more moaning and grinding of his hips; the elder leaned in and kissed up Alex's cheek before nibbling softly on his ear. Hot breath ghosting over the younger causing a hard shiver to run up his spin as Buck whispered,

"You be a good boy Alex, not only will you be able to cum, but I'll give you something a little extra." Alex wasn't sure what Buck had gotten him and he definitely didn't want to find out either. However he could see the look in Bucks eyes and it wasn't a look to argue, so he just nodded and hoped he wouldn't have to do something to humiliating to be a 'good boy'.

Alex could feel Buck take his half hard cock into his hand. Being as sensitive as he was Alex mewled and closed his eyes trying to pretend he wasn't there. Buck saw what he was doing and squeezed his member around the tip making Alex moan as the Australians fingers brushed the sensitive nerves on his perineum. Moaning he bucked his hips into Bucks hand as the blood rewarded up and his shafted hardened fully. The brunette shook his head and leaned his head on Bucks shoulder and looked toward the wall while the elder spit down into his hand lubing up Alex so well his palm glided across his stimulated corpus.

The hacker felt his air was short as he panted heavily trying to stave off his second orgasm, but Buck just knew what he was doing. His fingers brushed all the right spots as he squeezed and loosened his grip stimulating a replica of a twitching pussy.

The knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter as his cock twitched and throbbed. Bucks hand unrelenting as he jerked him at a fast pace. Alex's pants slowly morphed into moans as he thrusted into Bucks hand doubling the sensation while the elder chuckled saying,

"Well mate, I see you quite enjoy this don't ya?" Alex wanted to shut down at the comment but he could feel his body growing hot and heated as he moaned high in his throat.

Buck, although he was quite pleased with the way Alex was taking it and could see the teen reaching his boarders, slowed down his hand which earned him a loud disappointing groan,

"Oh I know honey, you want to cum. But Alex, those orgasms you enjoy so much, those are mine. And I don't like when people take my things without permission first." Even in his hazed mind Alex knew exactly what Buck wanted. But he just wasn't sure if he would be able to. He could feel Bucks hand barely touching him now as his finger ghost across his sensitive nerve endings driving the young hacker mad.

He bucked his hips frustrated but only got Bucks hand taken away completely. Groaning deeply in his throat he tried lifting his head, which felt like a thousand pound weight, up to look at his 'master'. Tears welling up in his eyes as the pleasure coursed through his veins like wild fire setting every nerve ending on fire,

"P-please Buck m-may I?" Buck raised an eyebrow as he took hold of Alexs leaking member once again and tapped his chin in thought,

"Maybe. Maybe if you ask for what I've gotten you then you may cum." Alex groaned in frustration as he gave up and just whined,

"Please Buck may I have what you want to give me!" Though the way he asked for it made Buck cringe the Australian pulled out what he had rummaged out of the box and clipped it around Alex's neck,

"There you go." Alex raised an eyebrow at him and reached up to touch what Buck had put on him.

It was a collar. It wasn't heavy but it was a thick black leather collar that locked around his neck. It wasn't tight enough to cut off his air he could tell a good yank would hurt like a bitch.

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion he was met with a deep kiss as Buck clashed their teeth together and gripped Alex's hard cock that was throbbing against him stomach. Mind instantly hazing Alex bucked his hips not paying attention to the collar as it wasn't his main concern at the moment. His head rolled back and his eyes tightly closed while Buck gripped his cock pumping it. Buck's wrist twisted and gripped him as his hand pushed and pulled pleasure from his sensitive nerve endings. Alex couldn't stop the moans and breathless pleas that left his mouth without his permission; the knot in his lower stomach tightened and his hips snapped in desperation. He was almost there and he could feel it, the brink was the hardest and Buck would keep him there until everything around him was a black blur and all he could focus on was Buck himself.

Not this time. Alex was prepared, and he was ahead of the game now. Leaning his forehead on Buck shoulder as he tiredly reached up and took the Australian's lips in a kiss, begging breathlessly against his lips,

"M-mr. B-Buck, please m-may I cum?" The trick worked like a charm as Buck groaned and pulled him closer into a deep, open mouthed kiss causing Alex's eyes to roll into the back of his head. When he pulled back Buck hissed,

"Go head Alex, cum. Cum for me!"

His orgasm hit him fast and hard, his cock snapping rigid before thick ropes of cum shot from his flushed mushroom head. Heat coursed through his body top speed as his back arched and a loud grateful moan left his lips. His breathing was rushed and uneven; his lungs begging and pleading for oxygen faster than he could provide, but as the post orgasmic high slowly started to leave him air came a lot easier much to his pleasure. Moaning his body collapsed against Buck and enjoyed the soft petting as the elders hand ran through his hair,

"Good boy Alex good boy."


	8. Running for Freedom

Heart pounding and blood pumping like wild fire, adrenaline coursing through tense veins caused feet thudding on the cold jungle floor. Fear clogged Alex's throat. He's fucking exhausted, and he knows if he stops running, he won't be able to start again. But also, Buck is right on his fucking heels.

Alex has no idea how long he's been running, and he wonders if Buck put some sort of tracker on him. Nothing else could explain how he's managed to stay right behind him this whole fucking time. He cannot get caught, but he also can't run forever.

Alex was begging his body not to give out as the tree branches continuously smacked him in the face and the thickets were tearing at his legs. He can hear Buck roaring behind him, crashing through the woods and yelling about what he's going to do to him once he finally catch him.

"Fuck," Alex pants. His lungs are fucking burning.

He wipes sweat from his forehead and then catches sight of something blue in the trees in front of him. It's fucking _Buck himself_, and that shouldn't be humanly possible. He's just standing there. Alex's too far away to make out the look on his face, and he's hardly going to stick around to find out.

He veers right. He has no idea where he is, but he knows the road had been to his left and the roads are too dangerous, too open. Tearing open through the trees he breaks through into an opening but trips over a rock that causes his ankle to twist painfully.

He's really goddamn close. Alex tries to push himself up, all of his limbs screaming at him for rest. Alex jerks as he hears a gunshot, but doesn't feel anything. He pushes himself up onto his knees and looks behind him.

But Buck is stalking towards him. He's maybe a yard away.

"Alex Mate you're dead meat. Ain't no where to run now." Buck was gaining on him as he took slow steps that caused Alex to tremble in impending doom.

Flashes of Lara and baby passed through his head causing a new wave of motivation to crash through him and pushed him harder to get away.

Picking himself up he frantically looked around and saw that beyond the cliff was a river. It would be deep enough that if he jumped he'd live. Buck was almost on him only a few feet away.

Another picture of Lara flashed through his mind and another wave of adrenaline crashed over him.

Without a second too late Alex jumped off the cliff.


End file.
